Unmasked
by SmartFluff2408
Summary: "Stunning wouldn't have been the word to describe it. All the air left Zatanna's lungs. She had never seen features more perfect than his." One-shot. Strongly influenced by the Nordic folktale "East of the Sun, West of the Moon."


Zatanna impatiently paced around the cramped igloo. It was oddly warm, due to the small fire burning in the corner and the rugs that lined the floor. It was so warm, in fact, that she had shed her tuxedo jacket. She sighed with frustration and began concocting spells to test out on the Dark Knight when he returned.

Batman had ordered the young magician to stay in the igloo. Zatanna understood that Batman had given his word to Zatara that he would take care of her, but leaving her out of the mission? Zatanna was fairly certain that her father didn't intend for Batman to take his promise that far. It wasn't fair. Zatanna had toyed around with the idea of directly flouting Batman's wishes and joining the mission anyway. If she did openly defy the Dark Knight, however, it was likely she would be expelled from The Team.

She sat down on the rug-lined floor with another sigh, this time forlorn rather than frustrated.

Suddenly, Zatanna heard the pelt hanging over the igloo's doorway flap. Batman appeared. She was about to berate him, when she realized he was carrying a limp Robin in his arms. She felt her heart drop, and she sucked in a breath.

"Is he…?" She was afraid to finish her question.

"Exhausted. He's fine. Just needs rest," Batman's voice was clipped and short, "I, on the other hand, need to get back out there."

Zatanna nodded stiffly, holding back a retort.

Then, Batman did something that shocked Zatanna. He lowered Robin down beside her, placing his head in her lap.

"Take care of him," Batman said gruffly, and left without another word.

She stared after him. He trusted her enough to care for his Boy Wonder? Why the sudden change?

Zatanna could ponder the Dark Knight's motives later. She turned her attentions to Robin. He was absolutely exhausted.

"Teknalb, emoc," she commanded, and a blanket flew from the corner to her hand.

"Batman?" Robin asked faintly. Zatanna wasn't sure whether or not he was awake. She spread the blanket over his undersized form, tucking it around him.

"Mom?" He asked, a bit louder now, "Is that you?" He thought she was his mother.

"No," she told him, "It's me. Zatanna. You just rest now. I've got you."

Robin obeyed. Zatanna sat for a long while, watching his chest slowly rise and fall, absently caressing his hands with her own.

She was jolted alert when the wind howled extremely loudly. Robin began mumbling again.

"Quiet," she whispered, brushing his bangs off his forehead, "Rest, young man. That's an order."

Robin muttered something back. Zatanna only caught one word of it: mother.

Zatanna wondered about his mother. Who was she? What was her name? Did she have dark hair like Robin? Did he inherit his short stature from her? Or from his father? Who was his father?

She suddenly realized that she knew very little about the Boy Wonder. She knew him only as Robin. She knew nothing of his parents or family, only of Batman. She had never even seen his face, as it was always concealed with either a mask or sunglasses.

Zatanna was hit with an impulsive urge to remove his mask.

"Evomer s'nibor ksam," she whispered, summoning her power.

The mask slid from his face onto his chest. His face…

Stunning wouldn't have been the word to describe it. All the air left Zatanna's lungs. She had never seen features more perfect than his. Everything about him was adorable, from the way his eyelashes delicately rested on his cheeks, to his flawlessly shaped eyes.

Zatanna couldn't control herself. She leaned down to kiss his perfectly-formed face. He awoke with a start, and his awe-inspiring cerulean eyes stared up into hers.

"Zatanna?" he asked in bewilderment. Then, he put a hand to his bare face. "What have you done?" he cried.

Only then did Zatannna realize her error. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, Robin…" she wailed.

He looked extremely angry for a moment. Then, his face broke into the signature Robin grin, all the more charming without his mask.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, motioning to his face.

"Amazing," she answered truthfully. He laughed, making his eyes crackle with vivacity.

Then, he sobered. "Batman will be incensed."

"Batman doesn't need to know," Zatanna said slyly, "And since I've already seen your face, it's only fair that I get to learn your real name, too."

Robin snorted. "How badly do you want to know?"

"Fine. I can summon a spell to pull it right out of you." She said playfully.

"Alright. It's Richard Grayson," he said, seeming surprisingly shy, "But my school friends call me Dick."

"I like it." she said. "Well, Dick, you'd better get to sleep. Batman could return at any moment." She got one final look at his gorgeous face, and replaced his mask.


End file.
